Many cable transport systems strain to handle an increasing volume of Internet traffic, which includes an expanding array of video services. For example, internet protocol (IP) video is consuming cable bandwidth and, further, it is expected to grow exponentially. Subscribers are increasingly demanding “many services to many screens” models. Essentially, modern users desire the convenience of having services available anytime, anywhere, and on any device. To address these market requirements, cable companies are transitioning their cable systems to all-digital delivery: requiring flexible management of an expanding array of converging services. As cable headends converge, new technology advances in cable television (CATV) headend access optics should: (1) improve off-line power efficiency; (2) reduce space requirements due to limited space and limited heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) capacity; (3) provide a unified customer interface; and (4) reduce cost.